


the k-word chronicles

by boodabear001



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Neck Kissing, it's mostly just a buncha hornies lmao, you and jack are now cacti parents use protection smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boodabear001/pseuds/boodabear001
Summary: a collection of drabbles i've been writing and will continue to write for a twst server im in :) suffer simps
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	1. jade/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jade's a rather patient one—at least, compared to you :)

his breath was hot on your neck as his sharp teeth grazed your skin; his tongue was sure to make quick work of any accidental scratches his teeth might've left behind. each shudder and shaky breath just made him want to go farther, but he could definitely wait; even if just to tease you until you broke. he wanted to see you shatter—maybe even into a million pieces—just for him. he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle when you quietly whined, sitting back up to get a good look at your flushed face.

"oya? you're rather impatient, aren't you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	2. lilia/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to all those who wish to do the horizontal mambo with the pixie grandpa,
> 
> good luck ;)

you weren't sure if lilia ever played fair, whether it be during regular games, or... _now_. your breath hitched as his teeth sunk into your neck; it was as if each bite were intoxicating, and he definitely knew it. his tongue ghosted over each bite mark he left, murmuring small compliments as he did so. at this point, you weren't even sure what he was saying, just relishing in the sound of his voice as he left a trail of bite marks along your neck and shoulders.

"kufufu~... you taste wonderful, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	3. riddle/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good boy riddle isn't all that good now, ey? :)

you weren't entirely sure if riddle would ever be willing to learn the intimacies; much less do anything more than just occasionally hold your hand, give you a hug, or maybe a quick peck on the cheek as his face was dusted in a blush that was a similar to that of his hair. and yet, here he was, flush against your body as he kissed you gently—yet passionately—and leaning closer to your warmth. you weren't sure how it got so heated, nor when he trailed down to your neck; this was when he faltered, hesitantly giving an experimental nip before looking up at you, bright red blush dancing across his cheeks.

"i hope this is alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	4. floyd/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonder what got floyd into such a mood... well, that's for you to find out :)

you weren't quite sure what led up to the predicament you were currently stuck in; the last thing you remember, you and floyd were exchanging playful banter and nudging eachother while you walked. next thing you know, you've been pushed up against the wall, floyd giving you an annoyed glare as he scowled down at you.

"ne ne, koebii-chan... if you want to play rough, i'll give you rough."

he leaned down, giving you another annoyed look before deciding that the best way to get back at you would be to bite down on your neck, his teeth sinking into your skin as he maintained eye contact. he didn't even bother doing anything to the mark he left before he licked his bloodied teeth and then kissed you; it was odd how quickly his mood changed, but you couldn't really open your mouth to argue or do much besides kiss back at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	5. jamil/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you should really keep your voice down, you know... you don't want to wake anyone up, do you?

you never really had the luxury of quiet time with jamil, entirely alone together; at least not normally. it was a rare night where kalim wasn't up to pester jamil about some trivial thing or another, and you could just enjoy his presence as he leaned against you, watching the sky through his window.

one small peck led to a kiss, and one kiss led to another; it wasn't long before you were in his lap, his arms wrapped around your torso to keep you secure as he kissed you passionately. you were completely breathless by the time he decided to work his way down to your neck, and it didn't help that he gave a small chuckle when you whined softly when he nipped at your throat. he found it adorable, humming quietly as he glanced up at you.

"shh, you can't be too loud now, otherwise we might be heard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	6. azul/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azul's rather stressed, and you're happy to give him a distraction from paperwork :)

  
neither of you were sure how a funny little tickle fight could've turned into, well... a _make-out session_. azul was obviously stressed from extra paperwork piling up at the lounge, and you knew he needed some sort of break; some sort of distraction. so you took it upon yourself to visit his office after business hours and surprise him a bit.

you always couldn't help but be surprised with how soft his hair was; especially when it was tickling your face as the two of you kissed. he was gentle—hesitant even—but it didn't stop him from at least trying to seemingly impress you as he kept up with your movements. anything on the desk was carefully swept aside, you currently resting on it with azul practically on top of you. 

somehow, he managed to keep the suave attitude up even once his lips trailed down to your neck, gently kissing your throat as he quickly glanced up for approval before continuing. you could tell he was a bit anxious, though after a moment he was able to recover and continue; any small nip or bite mark he left, he made sure to at least swipe over it with his tongue, if not give it a kiss as well. once he leaned back up to give you another kiss, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"normally i would've been angry because of this... distraction, but... thank you."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	7. vil/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vil's rather upset you've smudged his makeup, and he's looking to punish you for it :)

he had always reminded you not to mess up his makeup; it was something he spent time on, and he prided himself in making sure he looked his best each day. you knew that if anything were to happen, he'd absolutely reprimand you if you smeared his makeup. even a small smudge of his lipstick might set him off, you know. it was just one small peck, too

"ara ara, sweet potato... is that my lipstick?"

you froze, only to feel his thumb swipe the corner of your lip. he examined his thumb momentarily before he looked back at you, an eyebrow raised as he stared at you with an unreadable expression. it was only once he shook his head and gave a small sigh that he took a tissue and wiped his thumb off, tilting your chin up with his finger.

"you know what happens when you ruin my makeup, don't you?"

his movements were so quick and refined, you weren't sure when he moved down from your lips to your neck; though, you were sure that your lips matched the same dark raspberry red shade that vil had put on that morning. while he wasn't biting into your skin—definitely softened by his skincare routines he made you follow—but he was definitely leaving dark red blossoms of lipstick on your neck as he trailed down to your shoulder.

once he was sure your clothing would hide what he was about to do, he gave an experimental bite on your shoulder, making sure not to break the skin nor be too rough; he didn't want to damage such beautiful skin, after all. you let out a small whine, but all he did was shush you, giving you a quiet reminder that you were the one who smeared his lipstick in the first place. he lightly nipped the skin on your neck, teasing closer to your throat. he could risk giving you a mark or two; it wasn't often he gave his sweet potato such special treatment, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	8. kalim/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kalim loves seeing you in gold :)

you weren't entirely sure why kalim's been gifting you so much jewelery as of recent; and it wasn't just gold chains, necklaces, bracelets, and other trinkets to match his. in fact, it was to a point where it was almost obscene how much he was gifting to you, really. but in a truth, he didn't want to tell you why he was doing it.

his fingers softly traced the gold that draped from your neck with a satisfied smile, before grinning at you with what felt like the shine of a thousand suns.

"ahaha~! doesn't this look amazing? i think it does!"

at first, you were the one praising him—as per usual—and he wished to simply return the favor, is all. it started with words of praise as he traced along the gold that draped from your form—the body in front of him he thought to be oh so beautiful—until he leaned in to give a joyed peck on your lips. even the smouldering dryness of the land of hot sands couldn't change how soft his lips were; it almost felt as if he prepared for this.

it almost felt overwhelming to hear the same praises you often said thrown back at you, soft hands roaming your body as he softly murmured between kisses; it didn't take him long to trail down towards your neck, kissing a path down your jaw to your throat as he toyed with the gold draping over your form. 

"you look so much better than me in gold, i'd happily give you all of mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	9. jack/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack's always happy to be a plant dad :)
> 
> ft. an extra little halloween bit

you were never sure who would make the first move; the both of you were not only shy, but too embarrassed to show your true feelings around others. in all honesty, you may have even had a small hope that swam in the depths of your heart that maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to reach out first. to everyone else, it was obvious that you two liked eachother—hell—it was even obvious to eachother as well.

you never realized that you'd have to be the one to make the first move. and on top of that, you weren't even sure how. so you did what came to mind; you bought him a small cacti, and even proposed that the two of you take care of it together, "we can be cactus parents" is what you told him, presenting the little plant to him.

you don't think you've ever seen his eyes light up so much; his tail was even wagging so hard, you could've sworn that he might've sprained it by the time he calmed down. his ears drew back shyly as he took hold of the plant, gently cradling it as if it were a child—your child, even—and looking at you with soft eyes.

"i think i would like that..."

* * *

it's cold on halloween night; you weren't sure how warmly you should dress and the daytime was warmer. you're walking back to your dorm after the party as jack catches up to you, noticing your shivering form. all he does at first is huff, and you hear some fabric rustling before a rather warm yet heavy weight is dropped on your shoulders.

"here, take it. it's not that cold out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


	10. jade/reader pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you decided you wanted to get jade the best gift for his birthday, when all he wanted was you.

you were hoping to get him a gift in time for his birthday, but you never expected it to be this.

it was november sixth, and yet you still weren't able to find what you'd thought would be a suitable gift for jade; you had even skipped classes and other activities for the day just to search, scraping together the extra pocket money you had and pooled it with some of your savings. you knew you wanted to make the gift worth the time and money spent to buy it.

little did you know, you wouldn't even spend any money that night.

his white dress coat was tossed off to the side after being haphazardly folded, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. his hair was ruffled, but he couldn't be bothered to care. you sat in his lap, legs hooked around his waist as he leaned down to trace the shell of your ear with the sharp edge of his teeth, seeming as if he were threatening to bite down at any moment.

"where have you been all day? you missed the event at the lounge," he murmured. despite the somewhat irritated tone, his eyes portrayed a much softer emotion—a gentle hint of disappointment, even. you were about to whimper out a response when he decided to lean down further, burying his face into the crook of your neck. you didn't think anything of it until moments later, when you felt sharp teeth scrape against your collarbone.

you let out a startled yelp when he bit down on your shoulder momentarily, then letting go to run his tongue over the puncture marks that you could only assume were bleeding. he decided to follow it up with a chaste kiss to your throat, his breath hot on your neck. gripping the back of his shirt, you felt pinches and small pulls on your delicate skin as he nipped at it, only stopping once a hand was entangled in his hair. jade sat up, only to pull you closer to him, chests practically touching as he kissed you. his longer strand of black hair tickled your cheek before a small feeling of courage swelled within the pit of your stomach, enough to reach up and tuck it behind his ear.

"happy birthday, jade."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! my tumblr is @boodabear001 and i also run @twst-headcanons if you want to go and drop a request or a follow over there too :)c


End file.
